One Day In Oni High
by InuLover53
Summary: The characters of Inuyasha now forged into a fantastic lemon filled one-shot based on the simple idea that they are now all in high school. What could possibly go wrong? KougaxKagome (One-Shot) Rated M Contains Lemons!


**Surprise! Yet another one-shot story request! Now this isn't habit forming I just don't do random request only those that really spark my interest and the story line to this idea really did! I mean come on? Who doesn't like the idea of the rich characters from Inuyasha as High School students?**

**So now you are caught up and hopefully you all like my little spin on the realm of fiction! Also like most of my other works this story does contain lemons! So don't read if your not old and or mature enough to handle adult themed literature!**

**Thanks so much, and enjoy!**

**One Day In Oni High**

* * *

><p>The main marble hallway of Oni high was immaculately clean. Freshly polished floor shimmering with the reflection of the row of large spotless windows beaming with rich sunlight.<p>

In all actuality the rich scent of pine and cleansers burned the marching wolf demons heighten nose slightly. Tiredly Kouga ran a calming hand through his cropped raven hair. Today had been a long day, and it was only going to get longer.

He sighed lightly peering to his side to catch a glimpse of his reflection in the flawless glass. The student comity had really went overboard with this whole polish up thing. Then again it was to be expected with the current event coming up in only a few hours.

The annual school lock in was just a little while away and Kouga knew the now empty hall he strolled down would soon be engulfed in hundreds of students itching to get into the not to distant gymnasium for the night.

It was a fun enough thing to look forward too but for some reason Kouga just didn't feel all that hyped. Demons after all scarcely attended school events, to distant and seemingly mysterious to do such things.

Sure his kind made up almost half of Oni highs student body, but mostly they kept to themselves. He guessed it was just in others nature.

Kouga tucked his hands in the shallow pockets of his bronze letterman jacket. Then again there were those few, like him who stood out above the crowd.

Participating in sports, clubs, and other activities. It was a good way of blowing off some steam. Especially during football time.

Kouga smirked a fangy grin, oh he couldn't wait for the new season to kick off. Not only was he the number one starter but traveling for out of town games gave him ample opportunity to spend time with his most favorite person in the world.

Kagome. The raven haired cheerleader that since birth had been by his side. Kouga couldn't imagine a better best friend could ever exist. The two of them had been basically inseparable since as far back as he could remember.

And even through all the years of elementary, Jr high, and now finally their last year of high school they still remained as close as ever. There wasn't a doubt in Kouga's mind that would continue right on through college seeing as they had both gotten accepted to the same one.

Actually thinking about the subject now made Kouga's slightly tired mood perk up a bit, and returned him to the task at hand. The whole reason he was cutting class right now was to swing by the school library where he knew the absent hazel eyed girl would be busy working away her free period.

Spending time with her sure as hell beat learning trigonometry.

Pushing past the double doors leading into the dome like room lined with hundreds if not thousands of books Kouga strolled through the lined alphabetized row of shelf's scanning down the isles for any sign of the girl he sought.

It didn't take him long to spot her. Standing in the far back of the labyrinth she stood tip toed trying to reach the top shelf on one of the tallest bookcases.

Kouga couldn't help but smirk. He doubted she had noticed but her already short mint colored skirt was beginning to rise even higher the further she stretched.

Cautious to sneak up behind the distracted hazel eyed girl until he was right at her back he leaned close until his lips almost brushed the lobe of her ear.

"Boo." He whispered.

Kagome jerked from the sudden heated sensation of his words spinning to face him in shock and confusion.

Once her wide and panicked eyes met those mocking azure orbs she had come to know so well she felt herself flood with relief, and then sharp annoyance.

"Kouga!" She snapped swatting his leather covered chest. "You scared the life out of me!"

The blue eyed wolf couldn't help but chuckle in response.

"Aw. I'm sorry. Wanna hug?" He smiled sarcastically but still opening his broad arms wide incase she decided to take him up on his offer.

"Ha. Ha." Kagome laughed humorlessly tucking a stray lock of raven hair behind her ear.

"What are you doing here anyways. Don't you have class?" She blinked hoping the librarian didn't see him come in. The last thing she needed was to cover for him again she was beginning to run out of excuses!

"Cutting." He yawned leaning against the wall at his back. There was no point in lying, she could always see right through him regardless.

"Why do I even ask?" She sighed.

"Don't get mad. I did come all this way to see you after all." Kouga smirked his oh so famous grin that usually got him out of sticky situations.

"Need my homework again?" She asked knowingly. As much as she loved the demon in front of her, he always did come with an agenda.

"Not today." He promised jokingly. "I wanted to know if your going to the lock in tonight?"

Kagome sighed heavily before leaning against the bookcase at her back opposite of the wolf demon in front of her.

"Yes. Inuyasha is suppose to pick me up tonight." She smiled thinking of the absent silver haired half demon who she was currently dating.

Kouga rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"The mutt huh?" He huffed. He didn't know what it was about that half demon but something just got under his skin whenever his name was brought up.

Though honestly he never did like a single guy Kagome had dated. He didn't know why some were actually good catches, but they just never seemed good enough for his best friend.

He was sure Kagome felt the same way about the girls he had seen in the past. In fact on several occasions she had let it be known. He smirked at the memory.

"Kouga you know I don't like it when you call him that. Inuyasha is really a great guy!" Kagome defended, though she knew the half demon did have his faults.

"Great? Sure." Kouga huffed. He gave the guy a week before Kagome wised up and realized he was way below her standards.

Kagome shook her head slightly. Was it asking too much to get Kouga, pretty much her other half, to like one single guy she dated?

Then again the feeling of disapproval was a little familiar. She was after all just as guilty of being judgmental.

"So, is Ayame coming?" Kagome asked following her current train of thought.

Kouga felt his brow arch in suspicion. So Kagome was just as curious about his date night agenda as he was. Fair enough.

But the circumstances were slightly different. Ayame wasn't technically his 'girlfriend' she was just a girl he occasionally went out with. Sure the jade eyed wolf demoness had made it clear she wanted their relationship to be more serious but Kouga was reluctant to agree.

She was beautiful sure. Smart, and honestly a really interesting person. But, Kouga hadn't felt that spark yet. And until he did he was in no hurry to rush things. Though it was clear Kagome didn't know that.

"Why Kagome. Is that jealously I hear?" He smirked tilting his head slightly to gauge her response.

Kagome sucked in a sharp intake of breath almost as if she had been insulted.

"Of course not!" She blinked. "I was just asking!"

Slightly more annoyed than she was before this conversation had started Kagome spun back to the books she had been reorganizing on the shelf ahead of her. Thumbing through the hard covers and hoping Kouga would get the hint to drop the subject altogether.

Kouga chuckled to himself before straightening up. Kagome was a lot of things, but subtle wasn't one of them.

Closing the distance between them he wrapped a strong arm around her unsuspecting waist before pulling her to him back first, causing her to squeak out in surprise!

"You know I love you, right?" He asked half heartedly resting his jaw on top of her head now tucked under his chin.

Kagome sighed heavily. As frustrated as she wanted to be, she never could stay angry at the wolf demon holding her for long.

"Yeah, Yeah." She breathed laying a hand on top of Kouga's palm at her hip.

"I love you too." She sighed.

Kagome knew this looked slightly confusing from the outside looking in. But, as difficult as it was to explain. Kouga and her had a connection that years of undying friendship had created. And of course they had grown to love each other in their own way.

It was defiantly complicated to say the least, but one thing was certain. Differences aside, they meant the world to each other, they always had.

Feeling the last of her anger ebb away Kagome patted Kouga's hand lightly.

"Now get back to class before you get us both into trouble." She smiled pulling out of his hold to turn and meet his azure gaze.

"Alright." Kouga sighed before leaning forward and brushing a soft kiss against Kagome's cheek.

"See you tonight." He waved over his shoulder heading towards the opposite side of the library where no one would be the wiser of his arrival/departure.

Kagome watched him go and smiled to herself. As much as she cared about that wolf demon, she knew with a lasting certainty.

One day, he was going to be the death of her.

* * *

><p>When Kagome had thought through all the possibilities of tonight's lock in and the excitement she would feel once spending the entire night with her classmates and boyfriend. This had defiantly not been on the addenda.<p>

She slumped against the dim storage room wall in absolute defeat sliding down the flat stone until her skirt wrapped rear sat on the cold marble floor.

Trying her best to fight back tears. Knowing once she did start to cry it would undoubtedly ruin the mascara she had worked so hard to apply.

How could a night that held so much promise and approaching fun come to this? Total disappointment and exhaustion.

All because she decided to do a classmate a favor! Grab some extra cups from the rear storage room then return to the party still raging just down the narrow hallway.

But no! Someone had forgotten to mention that once the steel door separating her from the outside world closed it had to be reopened from the outside!

Imagine her shock and horror when she had pushed and shoved on the door sealing her inside just to learn it was no use! She was trapped!

Sure she knew someone would eventually come check on her, that thought alone kept her from going into full blow panic mode! But, how long was she going to have to wait for someone to rescue her?

Since she had been sealed inside the dimly lit room for over an hour she was losing faith she would be out of this confining space anytime soon. Maybe not till the lock in was over altogether!

Kagome tucked her knees under her chin with a frustrated sigh. She might as well get comfortable, it was going to be a long night.

Worse yet, she knew a certain half demon would undoubtedly begin to think she had purposely ditched him! Not that she wouldn't have just cause if she had decided to do so!

For three hours after leaving school and getting ready for the biggest event of the school year. She had basically altered everything about her physical appearance!

It had come to her attention earlier today that Inuyasha's ex-girlfriend actually resembled her a great deal and that realization both surprised and worried Kagome.

She had been crushing on the half demon hard, and when he finally asked her out she was ecstatic! Until that little piece of information made its way to her.

Rumor had it the amber eyed dog demon had been the dumpy in the now complicated relationship and had gone on the prowl looking for a re-bound. And as luck would have it she seemed to be the perfect fit.

She did after all look almost identical to his ex. But, Kagome wouldn't play the victim for him or anyone! She had decided tonight she would make herself absolutely drop dead sexy! And if by morning the half demon hadn't all but forgotten about his absent other half then he wasn't worth having!

However she hadn't even gotten the opportunity to flaunt her heighten appearance before getting shut in this dreadful room!

It crushed Kagome to think of all the work she had put into herself before leaving the familiarity of her home! She had decoratively curled her raven hair in loose spirals that now cascaded off her bare shoulders. Doused herself in heavy cosmetics to enhance her hazel eyes and flawless skin. Applying a thin sheen of clear gloss to bring out the natural pink color of her full lips.

She had even went so far as to shimmy herself into a tight fitting onyx colored mini skirt with matching pumps! And a spaghetti strapped forest green camisole that to be honest made her already large breast look a full cup size bigger!

Kagome sighed weakly. What a waste! By the time she got out of the musky room she doubted she would look even a fraction as good as she did now!

Then just as a sense of doom was beginning to loom over her she heard the all to familiar creaking of the storage room door inching open.

Kagome's wide hazel eyes fixed on the broad figure framed in the doorway with a total look of amazement and relief!

"Kagome? What the hell are you doing in here?" Kouga asked with a visibly arched brow. So this is where she had been hiding all night.

"Oh Kouga!" Kagome practically cheered climbing to her heel covered feet about to hug the wolf demon in front of her like she had never hugged him before!

That was until she watched him take his clawed hand away from the door handle letting it seal shut behind him.

"No!" She gasped but it was too late, and once again she was sealed away, only this time she wasn't alone.

Kagome felt the color drain from her face as she tried with everything in her not to scream and shout at the unknowing blue eyed wolf before for doing the unthinkable!

"Kagome? Are you alright?" Kouga blinked completely unaware of what he had just done.

"No. I'm not alright." She sighed heavily "I've been stuck in here for hours! The door has an automatic lock!"

"You can't open it from the inside." She breathed bracing her hands on her knees trying to take some calm steadying breaths.

"Oh-" Kouga blinked, "So what? I can get us out no problem."

"What do you mea-" Kagome asked but before she could finish her thought she watched as the wolf demon standing in front of her balled his fist tightly.

Taking a noticeable step back as if to protect himself from an upcoming blast.

She instantly knew what he was thinking. Kagome didn't hesitate launching herself forward until she grasped hold of Kouga's balled fist stopping him before he even got a chance to start his rash action.

"Are you crazy! You can't just smash us out! You'll total the door!" Kagome snapped, was destruction a demons answer to everything?

"Who cares?" Kouga barked, it was just a hunk of metal and wood!

"I do! Do you have any idea how much trouble we'll get in!" Kagome asked, she didn't know about him but she wasn't willing to risk getting suspended for a locked piece of school property!

Kouga sighed slightly annoyed at her proven point. He really didn't think his record could take another bad behavioral hit.

"Fine," He gruffed "So what are we suppose to do now? Yell?"

"Like I haven't tried that? No one can hear us over the music." Kagome huffed sliding back into the exact same spot she had been in before Kouga had appeared.

"I guess we sit tight then." Kouga blinked in disbelief. Well this certainly had been an unexpected twist in his night.

"Yep." Kagome sighed resting her forehead on her knees. She couldn't believe this was happening…again!

Kouga ran a calloused hand through his slightly spiked raven locks. Well this wasn't going to be easy to explain to Ayame. Who by now was probably wondering around the gym looking for him.

She was undoubtedly already annoyed he had left her in the first place. But, he hadn't been able to stop himself.

After seeing the mutt walking around the party without any sign of Kagome being with him, Kouga couldn't help but wonder where his currently absent best friend had disappeared too.

It had been easy enough to follow her scent, being a full demon as he was. But undoubtedly it would take the half demon awhile longer, if he caught her trail at all.

Kouga sighed heavily well he might as well make the best of things. After all now, he had nothing but time to kill.

He walked over to Kagome who sat legs tucked to her chest and undoubtedly annoyed he had unknowingly trapped them inside this dimly lit room. But it was the way her skin seemed to tingle slightly with the visible appearance of goose pumps that held his attention.

He wasn't surprised it was kinda chilly in here. Tucking his arms through his thick leather letterman coat he tugged the thick material off his shoulders before draping the heavy coat around Kagome's smaller frame before he took a seat at her side.

Kagome peeked over to the wolf now sitting only an inch apart from her with a light smile. As mad as she wanted to be, she just couldn't make the feeling last.

"Thanks." She whispered curling herself more tightly in the heated material of his jacket.

"No problem." He smirked for the first time since entering the small room actually taking in his best friends drastically altered appearance.

"Kagome-" He blinked, "What the hell are you wearing?"

Kagome fought off a slight blush, she honestly couldn't say she blamed him for being surprised at her new wardrobe change.

"Oh, you noticed?" She laughed nervously

"Kinda hard not too. You're practically naked." Kouga replied with a noticeably surprised tone in his voice.

"I am not!" Kagome defended purposely covering herself further with Kouga's shielding coat.

"Please! One wrong move and I could see places I doubt you know you have!" Kouga shot back glancing down at the incredibly high rise of her barely existent skirt.

"J-Just stop staring! It's rude!" Kagome snapped crossing her legs tightly in defense from his invading eyes.

"Oh god! Don't tell me you dressed like that just to impress mutt face?" Kouga asked sharply. What had gotten in to her? She usually was bashful about wearing perfume! And yet here she was, strutting curves he didn't even know existed on her!

"For your information! I dressed like this because I felt like standing out tonight! And- Why am I even explaining myself to you?" Kagome huffed clearly frustrated from the shift in topic!

"Because I'm your best friend! And as such its my job to tell you! You don't even look like yourself!" Kouga growled! Knowing what he said was nothing but the truth!

The girl he had known since childhood, the girl he had spent his entire life loving looked like an entirely different person! It was beyond upsetting! He couldn't even recognize her under all that makeup and hairspray!

What happened to the drop dead beautiful girl she was? With naturally smooth skin and flawless waves of raven hair. Deep hazel eyes that could take you months to climb out of once you fell in!

Whoever this girl was sitting beside him, it wasn't her!

"Good." Kagome sighed turning away from Kouga's burning azure gaze.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kouga barked, what the hell was going on with her tonight?

"Maybe," Kagome began in a whisper "Maybe I don't want to look like myself."

"What?" Kouga blinked only now catching the faint scent of sadness that wafted between them.

"Hey," He whispered reaching out for her until he cupped her shoulder lightly forcing her to turn and face him like she was desperately trying to avoid.

"Kagome-" He began in a noticeably softer tone.

Kagome couldn't help but look up into those damn blue eyes that always made her spill every secret she had ever had. It was both a gift and curse not being able to hide something from the person who knew you best.

"I found out I look like Inuyasha's ex-girlfrined." Kagome whispered unable to coat the thick layer of sadness that clung to her every word.

Kouga only sat silently unsure of what his response should be. Knowing if he did speak it would probably only be an insult directed at the absent half demon who was responsible for upsetting his best friend so.

"I really do like him Kouga," Kagome admitted sincerely "But, I don't want him to like me just because I remind him of someone else-"

Kouga sighed half heartedly before pulling the visibly upset woman into his arms tightly, Kagome went all to willingly laying her head against Kouga's chest able to actually hear his heart beating through the thin cotton of his white tshirt.

"The mutts and idiot, Kagome." Kouga began as level headedly as he could "You are absolutely perfect the way you are. Don't change that, just because some ass can't see how lucky he is to have a woman like you in his life."

Kagome couldn't help but laugh lightly. He always did know just what to say to make her feel better, no matter what the circumstances.

"Words of wisdom. At least Ayame likes you for you." Kagome smiled sniffing away a forming tear she didn't know had developed.

"Yeah, I don't know for how much longer though." Kouga smirked nervously, "She got pretty mad when I said I was going to look for you."

Kagome instantly sat up straight unable to hide the sudden feeling of guilt growing inside her.

"I'm sorry." She started, she hadn't meant to bring Kouga's relationship into her mess!

"Don't worry. She'll get over it. And if not, who cares?" Kouga shrugged in his usually uncaring attitude towards his brief flings.

Kagome sighed heavily before resting her head against the stone wall at their backs.

"Kouga," She breathed "We're not very good at relationships are we?"

Kouga laughed dryly in response, "Not really."

"If it counts, you're the longest one I've ever had." He smirked before reaching down and lacing Kagome's fingers through his as he held her hand gently.

Kagome only shook her head slightly before returning his affectionate gesture.

"It counts," She smiled. Maybe it wasn't possible for the two of them to ever find a connection like the two of them shared. Even if it did remain unspoken and unbelievably complicated.

Kouga watched as Kagome relaxed at his side and he knew to seal the cycle of their fight and makeup he should brush a light kiss against her cheek.

Leaning over to do just that he was unaware of Kagome's intention to turn and thank him and unavoidably their lips met.

The absolute second their lips sealed against one another's an electric like surge shot through and sparked something that neither one of them ever knew they had.

It left Kagome tingling and breathless and before she knew exactly what was happening Kouga's hand was at the back of her head pulling her in for more.

His tongue traced her lower lip before nibbling gently with his sharpen pearl fangs. Even if the thought of pulling away had crossed Kagome's mind his hand holding her head kept her close.

His tongue slid through her parted lips to explore every corner of her sweet mouth. Kagome was so caught up on the overwhelming wonderful sensation of it all that she couldn't help but let a tiny whimper escape her.

She was so dizzy from the heat now surging its way through her blood she was completely blinded to the reality of the situation!

Much like Kouga who only now had come to the sudden realization he was currently making out with his best friend! Sure they had kissed in the past, but nothing more than a harmless peck on the lips or cheek! Nothing like this, something so sensual and unrestrained.

It was unreal, and what made matters worse and even more drastically confusing. Was the knowledge that he didn't want to stop.

In fact he wanted more…so much _more_.

Thriving on that thought he was able to sling Kagome's thighs over his hip, maneuvering her into his lap with minimal effort.

Suddenly her most intimate places were pressed against Kouga's. And it was easy enough to tell that what they were currently sharing was having a physical effect on him.

The hardening bulge in his pants pressing so sinfully against her, only the thin silk of her panties and the roughness of his jeans separating them.

He continued to kiss her and though Kagome had thought she had wanted to stop him her hands were now running though his short raven locks.

What was happening to her? This couldn't possibly be real? Could it? Was she really letting Kouga do the things to her she had never let anyone else do before?

The most she had ever done with any boyfriend in her past was the occasional lingering kiss or groping. But, never anything like this!

Kouga's calloused hands swept over her back before slipping under the hem of her camisole pulling the thin material up only enough to expose the flat plain of her stomach and navel.

Kouga kissed over her milky skin nimble fingers inching up the camisole to expose more of her sweet tasting flesh.

Until the almost transparent garment was over her head completely leaving her topless and burning with embarrassment.

Kagome fought the urge to cross her arms over her now naked chest as she watched Kouga's eyes fix on her heaving breast.

In all their years of friendship he had never actually seen Kagome's body unhidden from sight. Only the occasional time when he had walked in her changing but never had he thought she hid away such beauty.

Her breasts were large, larger than most of the girls he had ever been with. But, they were subtle creamy globes of flawless pale skin centered around harden light pink nipples that just the sight of made Kouga's mouth water.

Kagome's cheeks flamed with rising shame. She couldn't believe this was actually happening! Kouga, _Kouga_! Of all people was the first person to ever look at her in such an intimate way!

Why was he so calm? Couldn't he see how overwhelming all this was for her? All their years together and this line of intimacy had never been crossed and yet here they were touching and kissing like they had been dating for years!

What was it about tonight that had triggered this kind of cataclysmic shift in their relationship? They had crossed a line that they both knew they could never take back and yet, neither of them seemed to care.

They were just lost in each other, so much so that the rest of the world seemed to fall away.

Ripping Kagome from her thoughts she felt as Kouga's mouth latched onto one rounded breast, sucking and licking until the nipple was swollen and fully distended.

Kagome's head fell back as a rich unchecked moan swept past her lips never before experiencing something so erotic in her life!

He flicked his tongue playfully over the pebbled bud, the tingling pleasure that shot down her spine made her automatically arch against him!

An unfamiliar heat began to pool in her core as he nibbled and flicked her soft globes leaving her dizzy.

He kissed down her stomach watching as she tensed and squirmed with his tongue playing over her smooth skin.

Then without a single word between them he pushed forward making sure to tuck Kagome securely underneath him as they laid flatly on the polished floor.

He sensed her body stiffen as he looked down to find her biting her lip nervously. Her big brown eyes staring up at him with confusion but also visible want for more.

She was timid sure, but more relaxed than he first thought she would be. And it was then that Kouga decided he would push just a little bit further.

"Trust me?" Kouga whispered, watching as she reluctantly nodded seeming as determined as he was to explore what was happening between them.

Their eyes remained locked as he slid a calloused hand down the flat plain of her stomach to the rim of her skirt. In one gentle motion he hooked a lone finger around the waistband pulling both it and her panties down to pool at her ankles.

Bringing a single finger to her opening and finding her slick and warm. Kagome's eyes sealed shut as she reflexively tensed never before experiencing something so almost sinful!

Kouga whispered for her to relax as he boldly began to play with the swollen bundle of nerves at the entrance of her sex. Kagome trembled and gasped but couldn't find her voice to speak. This new sensation taking over her from the inside out blinding her with its insanely delicious nature!

He watched her arch and wither, watching as her hands gripped a hold of his bunched t-shirt for support! Her eyes slowly parted open and Kouga could clearly see the dark cloud of hazy lust overtake her shimmering orbs. She stared up at him with wonder, with amazement that such untold pleasure was even possible.

Her natural scent of cherry blossoms was thickening and he could tell instantly she was nearing climax.

"K-Kouga," Kagome gasped unsure of what exactly was threatening to erupt inside her. It was thrilling and frightening all at the same time.

Kouga kissed her sweetly in reassurance sensing her uncertainty and then he watched her fall apart.

Her mouth falling open in a silent scream and her hazy eyes squeezing shut. Unseen feminine walls clenching around something that wasn't there and her body shuddering so fiercely she actually began to tremble beneath him.

When the aftershocks of her orgasm finally began to subside, she was panting hard and her brow was damp with sweat but her expression was one of total astonishment.

In all her brief years on this earth she had never thought something so absolutely amazing was even physically possible! She had never known such dark untold pleasure existed! But, Kouga, the man she loved in one way or the other had been the one to show it to her.

Kouga watched her stare up at him in blatant disbelief before he began to slid up her body. Tugging the now constricting material of his shirt over his head before discarding it completely to be able to feel her beneath him slick naked skin to naked skin.

He kissed her sweetly building her back up to the realm of pleasure that she had just now descended from before he felt her hands find their way between them and begin to tug at the zipper of his jeans.

Kouga broke the sweet contact between their lips to peer down at her.

"Kagome? We don't have to- If you're not ready-" He whispered trying to fight against every raging urge in his body! He wanted this, more than he could ever remember wanting anything before! But, he didn't want to push any further than they already have unless he was absolutely sure this is what she wanted!

After all he knew her well enough to know that she was a virgin. Did she really want to give something so precious up in a place like this?

But Kagome was past the point of no return. So consumed by the scorching heat he had created inside her that she would do anything to put it out. Or just let it burn her away.

Kouga could clearly see the dark determination in her hazel eyes and he knew there was nothing left to say. She had made up her mind, and in doing so forced the last of his hesitation to ebb away.

"Ok." He whispered kissing her as affectionately as he possibly could be rising from her small frame just enough to tug his jeans down over his hips.

He eased back down covering her body with his. Feeling as her thighs instinctively parted and their pelvises aligned.

As willing as she was a small ball of fear still lingering in the pit of stomach. She wanted this, she wanted him. But, she would be lying if she said she wasn't just a little worried as too what was coming.

She gasped lightly as his harden member brushed against her sex, and she did her best to steady her rising nerves.

"Tell me to stop if its to much," Kouga whispered hovering above her poised to enter.

Kagome nodded in understanding before taking a sharp intake of breath ready for whatever happened next. She knew as frightening a thing as this was, it would all be okay. Just as long as she had Kouga to go through this with.

He pushed forward slowly, growling low and animalistic in the back of his throat as he exhaled. Her body immediately welcomed him, silky feminine walls squeezing him almost painfully tight pulling him deeper into a molten paradise.

She was just so perfect around him, that he couldn't contain a soft groan from escaping.

Then in one stern motion he tore through the thin layer of her virginity, feeling as she stretched to accommodate his length filling her until he was at her deepest possible point.

Kagome couldn't help but gasp in sudden throbbing pain never before experiencing something so intense. Immediately Kouga stilled not wanting to cause her anymore discomfort.

He held her close and covered her mouth with his wanting to console her anyway he could. Kagome even through the anguish of the situation returned his intimate gesture feeling as he began to slowly move within her.

Then gradually the pain she had felt slowly began to melt away into twinges of pleasure.

Her hazel eyes still slightly bleary with half formed tears she stared up at the wolf demon and instantly became memorized in those seemingly bottomless azure orbs.

There was just so much love and tenderness in them, just as there always had been whenever he looked at her. At this moment he was so much more than just her best friend, or her most trusted confidant, he was her everything.

Kouga braced his hands on either side of her head as he worked his body against hers. Watching as she began to moan and shiver beneath him, her soft hands finding the hard plain of his back as she held him tightly.

Her sex clenched around him, massaging his thrusting length and forcing more strained moans from the straining wolf demon.

It was killing him to be this gentle, this soft with her. But, he wasn't about to push her any harder than he already had. He wanted to savor this, to feel her from the inside as he gradually built her back up to that incorporeal plain of bliss and ecstasy.

He dipped his head low into the crook of her neck, pressing soft kisses against the smooth slope of her shoulder. His rhythm was slow and unwavering as he thrust and then withdrew.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck holding him tightly as his lips fanned over her neck leaving tender kisses in their wake.

With every thrust his pelvis dragged over her sensitive clit, sending pleasure up the length of her spine. She couldn't help but gasp his name as she trembled beneath him no longer fearful of this amazingly intimate act.

At this point Kouga was struggling to even see straight. So drunk on the sound of Kagome calling his name, her voice growing higher and desperate. Her overwhelming scent of cream and blossoms flooding his senses and making him struggle to remain his steady pace.

He moved against her so slowly, savoring the feeling as he slid in and out of her perfect body. He could tell she was so close to climax and so was he.

He lifted only enough to watch her beautiful face as he shifted his hips to rub more fully against her clit with every thrust.

Kagome cried out as her world began to blaze away. Scorching unrealistic colors flashing across her vision as Kouga grinded against her sensitive pearl.

The walls of her sex fiercely contracting as wave after wave of pleasure washed through her. Her eyes squeezing shut and all coherent thoughts burning away in scorching flames.

The blue eyed wolf watched as she fell apart, grunting as feminine muscles clamped down around him. The sight of her withering with such rapture matched with the feeling of her convulsing around him sent him over the brink!

He growled her name as he came undone. With one final thrust he sheathed himself fully inside her until his own essence filled her womb.

He shuddered with the end of his climax and all his strength seemed to leave him as he slumped against her.

Trying his best to ease his weight from her small frame he braced himself on his forearms resting his forehead against hers. Feeling the dampness of her raven locks against his bronze skin as he stared down at her in contentment.

Everything about this situation had been wrong, the wrong time, the wrong place, maybe the wrong thing to do all together. But, why did he feel so incredibly right? Like this is what he had wanted all along.

He loved Kagome. He had known that all his life. But, had it always been this sort of love? The kind actual lovers felt for one another?

He wanted to ask. Maybe express his confusion to the woman tucked underneath him but he couldn't bring himself to form the words.

He just wanted to stay here. Staring down into those incredible hazel eyes and never step foot in the outside world again.

Kagome stared up the wolf demon gazing down at her and she tried so hard to piece together the fragmented shards that were her thoughts.

This had actually just happened. She had lost her virginity to her best friend. And she was so confused on what to do next.

Where did they go from here? Were they still friends? Or were they now something more? She just couldn't comprehend what all this had meant, but she wanted, _no_. Needed to know what to do next…

"Kouga-" She whispered unsure of exactly what she was about to say.

Unfortunately whatever was about to come from her parted lips never got to opportunity.

The familiar sound of the storage room door creaking open instantly snapped the still intertwined duo out of their thoughts and brought them spiraling back to reality!

Harshly they were both basked in the buzzing light leading to the outside hallway illuminating every naked trace of their skin in an inescapable beam.

Kouga's now narrowly fierce blue eyes glared up to the shadows framed in the doorway who now could clearly see everything that had obviously transpired between the pair locked in the small room.

"K-Kouga," A clearly shocked and disbelief riddled voice whispered out.

Instantly Kouga felt the color drain from his face as he was met with a pair of stunned jade eye peering at him from the doorframe.

"Ayame-" Kouga breathed. Oh no.

"Oh god Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped shoving herself out from under Kouga's still practically naked frame to grope at any clothing she could find to shield her equally as exposed body.

Kagome could hardly breath as she watched in horror as the amber eyes of her now absolutely fuming boyfriend locked on her then to the wolf demon at her side.

She actually felt legitimate fear pulsate through her at the shocking rage filled orbs fixated on them both.

She halfway expected him to come charging over the doorsill and murder either her or her apparent wolf demon lover. But, instead without a single word he turned from them both and disappeared down the hallway and out of sight.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called after him, but it was too late he was already gone.

Kouga quickly clawed his way to his feet making sure to tug his now bunched jeans over his hips to cover himself at least halfway.

All the while his eyes fixed on the clearly devastated face of his would be girlfriend.

"Ayame let me explain-" He began as apologetically as he could.

But, before he could utter a single word more the heartbroken demoness spun from him and desperately sprinted down the hallway leaving only a trail of unrestrained tears behind.

Kouga ran a frantic hand through his messed raven locks. What the hell had been thinking? He had forgotten all about her! He was such a damn idiot!

"Kagome?" Kouga turned towards the now fully dressed girl at his side in questioning. He didn't want to leave her, especially like this but he had to catch up to Ayame. He couldn't leave things like this between them.

"Go." Kagome whispered already brushing past him on a mission of her own to track down the undoubtedly seething half demon.

Kouga watched her go with a grain of salt. Fighting the urge to follow after her above anyone else. But he knew his personal feelings aside he needed to make things as right as he possibly could.

Even if deep down, he knew he didn't have a prayers chance in hell of undoing the damage he had just caused.

* * *

><p>Crisp midnight air swept through the abandoned bleachers of the barren Oni high football field sending the lone raven haired figures now messed locks blowing wildly around her.<p>

Softly Kagome tucked a thick strand of her unruly hair behind her ear as she sniffed away another forming tear.

Her bleary eyes staring ahead to the empty grassy field just at the bottom of the steel row of seats she currently sat on top of.

The only noise carrying on the soft breeze the thumping of the still blaring music of the gym only a few yards away. It felt a little unreal that so many people could be unbelievably happy lost in the company of their friends and classmates while she sat only a short distant away drowning in her own grief.

To call tonight a disaster wouldn't even begin to describe what had transpired on this evening. Not only had she lost her virginity to her life long best friend and undoubtedly ruined the friendship she had held so dear.

_And_ she had literally broken the heart of the boyfriend she had hoped to one day share such an intimate experience with.

Kagome curled her arms more tightly around herself. She was a horrible human being! How could she have been so impulsive! So selfish! She felt like a monster!

Just at the thought she felt another barrage of tears begin to form in her eyes even if she had already cried her very soul out two times over.

"Hey," A soft and familiar voice broke her from her all consuming thoughts.

Kagome looked up to see no other than the one person who undoubtedly shared her guilt and anguish.

Kouga stood on the steel bleacher just underneath the one she currently sat upon wearing a sympathetic mask that was undoubtedly carved just for her.

"Hey." Kagome sniffled wiping away what remained of her tears with the back of her hand.

Kouga sighed heavily. Before tossing his wrinkled letterman jacket off his shoulder to lay out flatly on the bleacher bench before he laid back against the cold steel in exhaustion.

He peered up at the black starless sky appreciating the sight of the dark void that much matched his consuming mood.

"Are you okay?" He whispered peering an azure eye in the direction the girl now sitting just above him.

He knew it was a stupid question, hell no one would be okay after they night they had. But he wanted to ask all the same, it seemed to be he best shot at an icebreaker.

Kagome's only response was to shake her head slightly from side to side trying to hard not to breakdown all over again.

Just being near Kouga brought up all the overwhelming feeling she had been trying to gain control of all this time.

It had only been over an hour since they had both departed the storage room and the fresh seasoning of confusion and guilt still burned her gaping subconscious wounds.

But, what was the point in keeping it all inside any longer? Kouga undoubtedly felt the same way.

"Inuyasha-" She began in a weaken whispered "Broke up with me."

Kagome stiffed at the remembrance of the conversations she had shared with the now absent half demon. 'Broken up with' was a gentle way of putting the mouthful of insulting names and down right hurtful things the amber eyed dog demon had spat at her.

Kagome tried her best not to cry at the memory. No doubt it would take her weeks to get over half of the foul things he had etched into her memory.

"Not that I blame him," Kagome admitted broken heartedly. She could only imagine how she might have reacted had the roles been reversed.

"I'm sorry," Kouga breathed though he knew his words would undoubtedly do next to nothing to ease the feelings rampaging their way through his best friend.

He after all was the reason both their relationships had imploded.

"Did you find Ayame?" Kagome asked surprisingly hopeful that maybe someone's life hadn't been absolutely destroyed by her selfish decisions.

"Yeah," Kouga sighed doing his best to stop himself from reliving the little episode he had endured once he caught up with the fuming demoness.

"She um…broke up with me too." He said emotionlessly. Instinctively running his calloused hand over his still slightly throbbing jaw. If anything could be said about his somewhat now ex-girlfriend she had a hell of a mean right hook.

Kagome buried her heated face in her soft palms in disbelief. Great not only had she totaled her own relationship but Kouga's as well!

"What were we thinking? We just-" Kagome cried trying her hardest not to fall to pieces right then a there.

"Kagome" Kouga started turning slightly to straighten himself up to meet the shivering girl behind him eye to eye.

"I don't know what came over me." Kagome whispered to herself. Thinking back on her action she honestly couldn't believe she had been capable of such a thing!

She had basically seduced her life long best friend. Selfishly ignoring the fact that they both were in relationships of their own. What kind of person did something like that? Her apparently, and she felt like down right dirt!

"You're not the only one." Kouga admitted running a calloused hand through his spiked locks. Remembering the time they had shared, it didn't even seem like a coherent thought had crossed his mind at the time.

He had just been blinded by raging desire and want for the girl he had known all his life. He loved her, but what the hell had he been thinking pushing things the way he had?

"Kouga do you even like me?" Kagome asked unable to hold the question inside even though her over working conscience had ordered her too.

Kouga blinked in disbelief. Had he just heard her right?

"What kind of question is that? Of course I like you! I love you, Kagome!" Kouga shot back slightly annoyed his devotion to her had been brought into question. Years of basically being inseparable and this one thing had made her doubt him?

"I don't mean like that!" Kagome snapped. She knew Kouga loved her. He had told her since as far back as she could remember! But that wasn't the sort of intimacy she was talking about.

"I mean romantically?" Kagome corrected. Sure while they had been lost in each other back in the storage room. Looking into his eyes she felt a deeper connection than ever before, but that could have easily been her raging emotions getting the better of her.

Blinding her to the truth of the situation that all this had just been a one time mistake, or a fling brought on by pent up desires.

"We've been friends for so long. I just never thought we would ever-" Kagome trailed off unable to force herself to actually verbalize what they had done.

She was just so confused. So overcome with simmering turmoil that every thought she had was just adding to the already full glass of her consciences emotions.

"I just don't know what to do." Kagome confessed pulling her knees to her chest doing her best to stay strong in this overwhelming situation.

Kouga wasn't an idiot he could see Kagome was one wrong word away from breaking completely. He knew how she felt all to well himself and knew exactly what she needed.

What she always did whenever she was upset or hurt.

Steadily Kouga stood up to take a seat at Kagome's side before wrapping a strong arm around her shoulder and pulling her close.

This wasn't about desire or affection. It was something deeper than that. It was intimacy.

"I know." He breathed laying his head on top of hers breathing in deeply her rich scent and letting the familiarity of it all ease his own conflicting thoughts.

"What are we suppose to do?" Kagome sniffled only now realizing she was beginning to cry all over again.

"Whatever you want us too." Was Kouga's immediate response. Causing the shivering girl in his arms to peer up at him until their matching confused eyes met.

"Kagome, tonight for better or worse. You are still the most important person in the world to me. So if you want to pretend or completely forget tonight ever happened. I'm right there with you." He whispered down at her with that comforting tone that always made her world seemed brighter no matter the circumstances.

"And if not," He whispered raising his hand upwards to cup her heated cheek before gently wiping away a forming tear with his thumb.

"Then I'm still not going anywhere." He promised. Kouga was just as confused as Kagome as what tonight had actually meant.

Had it been a mistake? It sure as hell didn't feel like one. But, that didn't make it right. He didn't know what he wanted or would want in the future. But one thing was for certain. He loved Kagome. And that was all that mattered.

"What if I don't know what I want?" Kagome whispered reaching up to grasp Kouga's hand still holding her. Almost afraid her response wouldn't satisfy him.

But instead of becoming upset he only leaned forward brushed a soft kiss against her forehead and then pulled back to look down at her with his all to familiar smirk.

"Then I'm going to sit here. I'm going to shut up. And I'm going to hold you until we figure it out." He promised leaning back to peer up at the midnight sky.

Kagome all to willingly followed suit laying in his arms as she peered up at the now sparkling night sky coming to life with rich gleaming star light.

"Kouga," Kagome whispered never looking away from the hundreds of diamonds like stars shining back down at her.

"Hmm?" The azure eyed wolf replied.

"Promise we'll always be together." She breathed curling herself just a little tighter against him. Through all the heartbreak, all the disappointment this life could possibly throw at her she knew she could overcome anything. Just as long as she always had him by her side.

Kouga took a deep breath. A little surprised at her request, but at the same time flooding with relief that despite everything tonight they were still as close as they ever were.

Maybe it would take months, maybe years to discover what their unspoken connection really wasn't. But, Kouga would happily wait a lifetime to figure it all out.

"I promise." He swore, kissing the top of her head sweetly forever sealing that vow inside him where he would keep it safe for years to come.

Kagome breathed happily. She would never forget today or the things she had done but she knew she would become a stronger person for them.

She closed her eyes softly listening to the strong heartbeat of the wolf demon holding her to his chest. Thinking back earlier today remembering what she had briefly thought and realizing just how wrong she had been.

Kouga wouldn't be the death of her, but instead. He would be the beginning of a bright and loving future.

* * *

><p><strong>You know just because I loved doing this short one-shot soooo much! I actually was thinking of adding another one. What do you think of Oni Highcollege version? I love the idea now if I could just find the time to sit down and write it all out!**

**A huge thanks to (Naruto4Sakura) for commissioning me with such a great story idea! It really was a lot of fun!**


End file.
